Known mine fuzes have a restricted use, due to the fact that they can only be used for certain types of mine in which the chamber or recess into which the fuze is fitted conforms with the external dimensions of the fuze. Neither can present day mine fuzes be readily primed to initiate firing of remotely situated explosive charges, e.g. in remotely located mines.